


Gilbert and Matthew fucc

by KinkyMapleBirdie (AwesomeMapleBirdie)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking, M/M, Smut, pls don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/KinkyMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert and Matthew fucc

Matthew cry when he fall down on stairs. He was distract by Gilbert's hot dong when he trip.  
"Oh m-m-maple!!!" He yell as he fall face frst into Gilbertts donger.  
"wow birdie! Ur rlly gay!" Gilbwrt exclam.  
Matthew blush. Then he stand up and kiss Gil. Matthew gets a boner and Gillls donger is like a skyscraper about to plunge into th mapley ass of canerdia.  
Gilbert takes Matthew to the bed and he put the dik in and fuk and he nut in him as Matthew moan and nut too. Then they fuk again and hump foreve.


End file.
